


give all my secrets away

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Rio (maybe?), idk its up to the reader, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: Beth and Rio have been keeping their relationship a secret for weeks.  But one slip up might cause the two to tell what's been going on.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	give all my secrets away

**Author's Note:**

> wow another brio dating fic because i'm in good girls withdrawl!

Beth and Rio had been sneaking around for almost 4 weeks now. And they've been trying to be _extremely_ careful about it. Going in between Dean having the kids, and Rhea having Marcus, and even between Annie and Ruby wanting to hang out. Either of them couldn't believe how they kept their "crime life" straight in the midst of all of it. Beth had woke up that morning in Rio's bed- something she doesn't normally do, but Rio had begged her to stay. She dreadfully rolled over to look at the clock, which said 10:30 A.M.

"Shit," Beth let out, waking up Rio. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, tiredly.

"Dean's dropping the kids back off at 11, and half the time he's early. Tries to impress me or something, it's kind of childish, actually," she replied, quickly getting dressed. She was moving so fast that Rio had to remind her to grab her phone on the nightstand, something she constantly forgets. 

"I'll drop by later, yeah?" Rio asked her on her way out. 

"Yeah, maybe. Not if Annie and Ruby harass me into hanging out with them tonight," Beth told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"When are you gonna tell them?"

"Please, do you know what Annie will say? She freaked out when she found out about what happened the night at the bar," She still remembers Annie starting to lecture _her_ and not the other way around. "I'll text you if it's save to come over tonight. But I seriously have to go, i lo-" she stopped herself as Rio raised his eyebrows, "i look forward to it and will not talk about what I almost said," she finished, giving him a quick kiss on the way out. The entire car ride home haunted her because of what she almost said. _It's only been 4 weeks._ She pulled up to find Dean’s car parked out front, and prepared herself for the series of questions as she walked in the door. 

“Mommy!” she heard Jane yell as she ran to her.

“Hey, sweetie,” Beth said, picking her up and balancing her on her hip. 

“The rest of them are upstairs,” she heard Dean say, rounding the corner. 

“Thanks for waiting,” she said, putting Jane down, telling her to go upstairs. Dean didn’t move. “What?”

”Where were you?” he asked. 

“Business stuff,” she gave a vague answer, because there would be about 10 more questions. 

“With him,” Dean muttered. 

“What’s it matter?” 

“I don’t want him around the kids, Beth,” he said. 

“And he’s not. And last time I checked, we were divorced, so I don’t know why you care,” Beth snapped at him. She knew that Dean was just being the asshole that he’s always been. 

“So you admit that you were with him?” he asked. 

“If it’ll get you off my ass, then yes, I was,” she replied. “And you know, I’m really happy with him, happier than I ever was with you,” she couldn’t believe that the first person to know about her and Rio was her ex husband. She thought it would at least be Annie or Ruby. Dean nodded and walked out, slamming the door. Beth sighed and took her phone out to text Rio. 

_Dean knows about us._ She typed, and kind of wished she could unsend it, knowing that he’ll freak out. 

_Asshole._ Beth laughed at his response. She had always loved how he called Dean an asshole, how he always got what she was going through with him. 

_Well now you have to tell your girls, before he tells them._ The other text that came through said. Beth threw her phone on the couch and collapsed next to it, not even realizing how tired she actually was. 

* * *

Beth woke up to the sound of Annie making a bunch of noise, and Ruby coming down the stairs. And for a second she thought that maybe all of this was a chaotic dream. 

“WE GETTING LIT TONIGHT!” she heard Annie yell. Nope, definitely real life. Her sister walked out with a bottle of bourbon and put it in her hand. 

“I think you might be whatever ‘lit’ means already,” Beth tiredly said. 

“I mean, yes. But tonight is about us! No kids, no guys, no responsibilities!” Annie said. 

"Except my kids are upstairs,"

"They're all asleep, it's fine. And if _this one_ can keep her voice down," Ruby said, directing her last statement at Annie. Beth frantically looked for her phone, remembering that Rio said he would text her. Or was it the other way around? Well, it's not like he would just show up, he was long past the days of doing that.

"You look panicked. Everything good?" she heard Ruby say. 

"Yeah, I jus- I have to make a call real quick," Beth stuttered, finally finding her phone and running out into the kitchen. She _prayed_ that Rio wasn't already on his way. She clicked on his name to call him.

Voicemail.

"Shit," Beth whispered, starting to seriously panic now. Her stomach was in knots as she tried again.

Voicemail.

"Fuck," she began pacing back and forth. Suddenly the back door opened.

"Why do you keep callin' me, I was on my way," Rio said, stepping through. He saw the panic in Beth's eyes and realized everything. 

"They're. Here." she stuttered. It was already too late for him to run out, because they both knew that Rio was heard. They stood against the island in the kitchen as Annie and Ruby came in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Annie asked. Beth knew she would be the first one to freak out, which is part of the reason why she didn't want to tell her.

"It's not what it looks like," Beth tried to lie, and she saw Ruby trying to process what it _did_ look like. 

"You guys better sit down," Rio told them, and they walked back to the living room. He caught Beth before she left.

"Hey. It's okay. They have to be fine with it," Beth nodded.

"So can someone _please_ tell me what's going on," Annie pleaded. Beth already knew the second they told her she would be up her ass again, just like the night at the bar. Rio looked at Beth.

"I think you should tell them," he suggested.

"We've been, um, together for a couple weeks now," she explained. Annie and Ruby just sat there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Like, _dating_?" Annie asked. Of course she always had to hear technical words for things.

"How long have you guys been keeping this from us?" Ruby finally asked.

"4 weeks," Beth said, and Annie chuckled.

"You've been keeping this from us for _4 weeks?_ How did you pull that off?" 

"Lots of sneakin' around. But we got tired of it," Rio finally chimed in.

"We just wanted to wait because we didn't know how you guys would react," Beth added. "And to be fair, we didn't know how it would work out," 

"So, does this make you guys like crime bosses?" Annie eagerly asked.

"Annie!" Ruby yelled. Beth and Rio laughed.

"I don' think we labeled it that far yet," Rio answered. 

"We could be though," Beth said, looking at Rio.

"Easy there, tiger. We ain't goin' that far," Rio laughed.

The rest of the night was taken up by Beth and Rio telling stories of how they had been sneaking around for the past 4 weeks, how they almost got caught, and even how Dean was the first person to know. Annie and Ruby couldn't help but notice how happy Beth was with him, and it made them happy that she finally got what she deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda a mess towards the end because endings are not my strong suit. But yall know I'm a sucker for brio dating fics and this was in my prompt list yeee
> 
> hope yall enjoyed


End file.
